Percy Jackson & The Olympians: The Burning Sanctum
by Starblaze808
Summary: Percy defeats Kronos and is receiving a gift from the gods. What happens when Percy and Annabeth became gods? Hmmmm... Read this to find out!
1. I Receive a Gift

**The Burning Sanctum**

**I**

** I Receive a Gift**

My friends had already received their gifts and I was being judged.

"Percy Jackson!" Poseidon bellowed.

I bowed to Zeus and he waved me towards my father.

Poseidon said, "Rise my son. You have done well. You must be rewarded."

I looked around and was expecting that one of the gods would protest. But, they didn't.

My father then said, "Alrighty then! Does anyone here think that my son is not

deserving?"

Nothing.

Zeus said, "The council agrees. Perseus you are allowed one gift!"

I asked stupidly, "Anything?"

Zeus replied, "Anything as long as it is within our power."

I said, "You swear on the River Styx? I learned from somebody" Then I glanced at

Hades.

Hades smiled at me and nodded.

Zeus sighed, "Perseus Jackson, I swear to your terms and hold you to your word."

Zeus said, "I know what you will wish for. It was only handed down once before. If

you wish to be a god, you will be made a god."

I thought about that. I would live forever in the best shape of my life. I wouldn't

die.

I said, "Alright, I wish to be made a god. But! You will have to make Annabeth a god

too, as well as Grover! I also wish for the gods

to keep a closer eye on their children! You will to claim them by the time they are

thirteen! Also I believe that the minor god

and goddesses should be a little more important. Meaning, they should have cabins

at Camp Half-Blood!"

My father said, "Percy, that is a lot you wish for."

I replied, "But you guys swore on the River Styx!"

Zeus said, "It is in our power, and it can be done. All mortals in this room must

leave now. We will go to work now."

Annabeth looked at me and did something dangerous. She kissed me! In front of

her mom!


	2. Jealousy Over Hatred

**A/N: Okay, first of all, I'd like to thank everyone that favorited my story and also say thank you to the people that subscribed. Also I'd like to give credit to FutureOlympian because well, we both think the same way. Maybe we're related… jkjk Oh yeah, I'm tired of reading Percabeth so I'm trying to make this a Percathena. But anyway, Thanks! Please review!**

**The Burning Sanctum**

** II**

** Jealousy over Hatred**

For some reason, I didn't kiss Annabeth back.

She pulled back and asked me, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I quickly replied.

I looked at Athena and our eyes meet.

She looked angry.

I mouthed, "I'm sorry."

Finally, the doors shut.

Zeus looked around and all the Olympians nodded.

Then they raised their right hand began to chant in ancient Greek.

I couldn't really understand them because I felt light headed after a few words.

When they finished, I turned to face Zeus. I looked him in the eyes and heard him say something. I think it was, "Perceus Jackson, Grover Underwood, and Annabeth Chase, prepare for a new life! You are now gods." Then Annabeth, Grover, and I blacked out.

When we woke up, we were fifteen feet tall like the others. But for some reason, I was twenty feet tall. When Zeus say me stand up, he gave me a _what-the-fuck_ look. Grover was sixteen feet tall and Annabeth was fourteen feet tall. Grover and Annabeth were regular sized, but I wasn't!

All tweleve Olympians gasped and Zeus just nodded.

Zeus said, "Poseidon, you son was the chosen one!"

My father then started to grin like crazy.

When I looked at Athena, she was glowing purplish-blue color. When I closed my eyes, I could still see her. Then something like a "key" popped up in my head, you know, like on graphs? Well anyway it said that the purplish-blue color meant _Jealousy_.

I thought to myself, 'Why would Athena be jealous? Jealous of what?"

Then Annabeth kissed me. Again, I didn't kiss her back and I kept my eyes open. I was still facing Athena and the aura around her grew brighter. _Impossible_.

I thought, 'Wait what? That's impossible! She can't be jealous of Annabeth!'

Annabeth looked at me confused. She asked, "Percy, what's wrong? Why won't you kiss me back?"

I was still looking at Athena. That light then changed to yellow. She was happy.

I turned and said, "Annabeth, I'm sorry. I love you. But only as my best friend nothing more."

She said, "What? Why? Who else could you love?"

I muttered, "Athena."

"What?" She asked.

I then slowly said, "A-a-Athena. I love Athena. I've always loved her."


	3. Sixteen Olympians

**A/N: Okay sorry if you found my story disturbing lol… so yeah Percy loves Athena and she's happy about it. But anyways, Percy only liked Annabeth because she reminds him of Athena. (In this story) This chapter, again, is inspired by FutureOlympian. Go check out her story!**

The Burning Sanctum

III

Sixteen Olympians

"YES!" Athena yelled.

Everyone looked at her with a confused look. Everyone thought that Poseidon would yell at me but, he didn't. The Olympians started looking at Poseidon.

My father said, "What? Percy I'm okay with it. And plus, what do you guys expect me to kill my favorite son? If so you just went mental!"

Annabeth looked like she was going to explode.

Hestia was sitting in the corner watching and said, "Umm Lord Zeus if you don't mind, I think we should go back to discussing what the three will rule over and what their title will be."

"Oh… Right. Well anybody have an idea?"

"He can be my husband!" Aphrodite said.

"What? No!" Ares and Hephaestus roared.

"Anyways, I think Annabeth should be the Goddess of Architecture. Percy should be God of Oceanic Storms and the God of heroes. Grover will become the new Lord of the Wild. He should also receive Pan's powers." Athena said.

"Okay great!" Zeus said.

"Wait," Hestia said, "they should also become Olympians!"

"Sure." Zeus said.

Then they started chanting again. 'Here we go again.' I thought. Then we floated up into the air. We thought about how we would look. We stayed the same. But there were three extra thrones.

Zeus asked, "Is there anything else you gods need?"

"Yeah," I said, "Hestia should become an Olympian again. She deserves it."

All the Olympians nodded. They started to chant again, but this time Grover, Annabeth, and I joined in.

Then a new throne appeared.

"Alright bring everyone in. It's time to honor the new gods." Zeus said.

I got bored and closed my eyes then the meeting was over. I walked over to Athena and she smiled.

"Hey." Athena said.

I didn't talk back but just kissed her. At first she was surprised but she pulled me in for more. Hey this was great I didn't need to breathe anymore because I wouldn't die. We stopped when Annabeth pulled me away. Then she slapped me.

"That's for saying you love my fucking mom!" Annabeth yelled.

In defense, I said, "Well you said you loved me but I saw you making out with Travis and Conner Stoll! Thalia also told me that you had sex with Luke and Will!"

"Yeah but…"

"But WHAT?"

"I was curious!"

"You may be my daughter but that was the most stupid thing a child of mine has ever done!" Athena said.

Then she ran off crying.

Zeus appeared in front of me and said, "Get back to camp. I need to talk to you and the counselors."

Back at camp, a meeting was called.

"As you all SHOULD know, Percy just became a god. Back on Olympus he was strangely taller than all of us. Were supposed to be around 15 feet tall But Percy was 20 feet tall. That means he's part titan." Zeus said.

"But that means he's evil!" Clarisse said.

"No he's not. He was just like Oceanus during the fist titan war. But sadly he fought Poseidon in this one." Zeus said.

"Alright he's okay then. I guess." Clarisse said.

"Percy go pack your things then meet me on the island Apollo and Artemis were born on" Zeus said.

"Okay." I replied.


	4. The Test That Nearly Killed Me

**A/N: Haha wo! I really thought my story wasn't going to be liked very much but you guys showed me different. Especially Poseidon Son! Thanks man! Anyway sorry to everyone that wants me to update as much as possible but I'm going on a trip starting this Saturday so I have to pack and I'll be busy but, I'll try to update as much as possible!**

**The Burning Sanctum**

** IIII**

** The Test That Nearly Killed Me**

As I was packing, I thought about how I would get to Delos. (A/N: Is that the island because some websites say Delos and other Ortygia. Haha thanks.)

I was going to teleport there but didn't know how.

"How am I going to get to Delos?" I said out loud.

I turned around and accidentally kissed Athena. But hey, I liked it so I deepened the kiss.

I finally pulled back.

"Well, it's time for you to go Percy." Athena said.

Hmmm. She was blushing scarlet.

"Yeah, how do I teleport?" I asked.

"Oh just picture the island in your head. Should be easy just think 'locate Zeus' then you should find him waiting on the island. Then just picture yourself on the island." Athena replied.

"Thanks! Bye!" I thanked her.

"Wait! Percy!"

"Yeah?"

She kissed me. It was soft and passionate. Then I fell onto my bed pulling her with me. She deepened the kiss wanting more. More wasn't enough for me. We start to go in for more but Chiron was standing in the doorway.

"Uhh, I hope I'm not disturbing anything." He said.

"Oh crap. Sorry Chiron. We were just saying goodbye." I said.

"Oh. You should teach the couples in camp how to say goodbye. You seem really good at it."

"Haha how but you find a girlfriend then you can teach the students yourself!" Someone yelled.

Oh great. Annabeth.

"What?" Chiron yelled.

"Oh shit. It's Annabeth."

"What? Again."

"Annabeth. She's mad because I'm in love with Athena."

"What?"

"Can you please say other things instead of just 'what'?"

"Okay. Why?"

"Hey asshole! I'm right here!" Annabeth yelled.

"Annabeth! What the fuck is your problem?" Athena asked.

"You're my problem! Boyfriend stealer!"

*cough*Shut up camp whore!*cough*

"WHO SAID THAT?"

"I did you whore." Chiron said.

"You. Better. Start. Running." She said then chased Chiron.

"Well. I should go now. Bye beautiful." I kissed Athena's cheek.

I teleported to Delos and there was some cabin. It was on fire! Zeus said was standing in front of it.

I walked up to Zeus and bowed.

"Lord Zeus." I said.

"Hello Perseus. Are you ready for your test?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Okay. This building behind me is called the sanctum of fears. Inside this is all of your worst fears that you-"

"Oh fuck!"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh nothing Lord Zeus."

"As I was saying, you have to face all of them and kill them."

"What if one of my fears is a god?"

"You will still be able to kill it. And plus the only time you can't is if you believe that in you fears you can't kill them, then they are immortal."

"Okay."

"You may enter."

So I entered and realized that my fears are in levels.

"Fuck that was horrible!" I yelled. I continued on.

Finally. The last level.

"Oh. Shit." In front of me were my two worst fears. One, Kronos destroying camp. Two, my best friend helping him.

I ran up to Kronos and killed him. Apparently he distracted. But Annabeth was more challenging. She took off her cap and tried to stab me in the neck. But it didn't affect me because of Achilles' curse. That's right! This Annabeth wasn't on the same team as me, meaning she doesn't know where my weak spot is.

Just then she called an army of monsters that attacked me. At least ten hit my weak spot. I got pissed and killed them all.

I laughed and revealed my true divine form. 'She's dead. Bitch! Oww fuck that hurts!' I thought.

I left.

"Well that was fast. Nice work nephew." Zeus said.

"Thank you uncle." I said.

"So I see. You are a titan."

"What how the heck do you know?" Oh crap gotta watch what I say to Zeus.

"Look above your head."

I looked up and it said, "Hail Perseus! Titan/God of Oceanic Storms and heroes. Lord of emotions."

"Wait what? Emotions. We didn't say that."

"Oh yeah Lord Zeus. You know how Grover made an empathy link with me?"

"Yes."

"Well, now I can read people's emotions even if they hide it."

"Really? What am I right now?"

"Currently you feel the urge to have sex with some mortal named Carry Young."

"How the fuck do you know?"

"My new powers. It gets stronger each time I use it."

"Oh well."

We turned to leave but Zeus said, "Nephew. You're hurt."

"I know." I said. Then I passed out.


	5. Returning As A Titan

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm Back! Sorry for not updating but stupid school got in the way! Btw, I was in the Philippines. So I'm going to try to make up for making you guys wait so long. Oh yeah umm, Annabeth is called a whore because Chiron lost his love for her because of her actions. Also, yes Demigods do have titan blood in them but for Percy, he has 100x more than the others because he was exposed to three titans.**

**The Burning Sanctum**

** V**

** Returning… As A Titan**

When I woke up, I saw Athena sitting next to my bed.

'Where am I,' I thought.

Athena said, "Oh my gods! Percy you're finally awake!"

"Uh, yeah, umm. Where are we?" I asked.

"Oh you're in Apollo's castle."

"Wait what?" I thought in my head, "current location" and realized that I was in the sun…

"So, Percy, you do know you are a titan right?" Athena asked.

"Yeah," I said, "but I don't like it."

"Well this actually means you're stronger than Zeus."

"What! Then why didn't he take away my god powers?"

"Well, he tried but couldn't because now you are outside his power limits."

"… Is that why you love me?"

"No! I love you for you!"

"If I'm this strong, then…"

"You are now the strongest being in existence."

"That means the Olympians are under my control?"

"Yes. In fact, I believe it's time for the throne rearrangements."

When we were on Olympus, I saw Zeus roaring like crazy and blasting the world with his masterbolt.

"Lord Zeus! Stop right now!"

Zeus turned and blasted me with his bolt.

'Huh. That tickles.'

He kept on smiting me. This went on for 5 minutes. Eventually I got pissed off and walked towards him. I yanked the masterbolt out of his hand and started smiting him. He was screaming in pain. I stopped and gave it back to him.

"What the fucking Hades is your shit problem?" I yelled.

"You're my problem!"

"And? That doesn't mean you have to smite the face of the world!"

"Too bad you piece of shit!"

"Oh hell to the FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT NO!"

That's when I went berserk. I went divine on him. Then I grew to my full height. I destroyed his temple. Then I destroyed his throne. Now I was going to destroy his masterbolt.

"Go FUCK YOURSELF ZEUS!"

Then I imagined his masterbolt shatter into millions of pieces.

"NOOOOOOO!" He cried.

I reverted to my regular form. Still pissed off I walked up to him uncapped Riptide and stabbed him in the face.

I decided to go to my house on Olympus. I lay down on my bed and fell asleep.

When I woke up, I saw the most beautiful face in the world. Athena.

"Hi Percy."

"Hi beautiful."

"I'm so bored."

"I know. What you wanna do?" I asked.

"I don't know." She said. She moved closer and whispered in my ear, "But I'm REALLY horny right now."

That turned me on.

I grabbed her and we started making out. 'Woah' I thought. She's a virgin but damn she's a good kisser. Apparently I lose it when we kiss. I didn't even realize that I was groping her beautiful body. Finally I found the strap that held her dress together.

"Hey guys! It's time for the- Damn Percy! I never know you got it in you!" Hermes yelled.

'SHIT!' I thought.

"Damn it! Come on! We were so FUCKING close but we always get interrupted.

"Sorry…" Hermes walked away sadly.

"No it's alright I just want a little privacy with Athena but we have to go anyway."

Together, we walked towards the throne room. Hermes acting like an idiot.


	6. The Meeting

**A/N: Yeah… well the reviews are killing me. I need more. You know what! Like A Good Neighbor State Farm is there! With readers that will review my story! And can I get a Hot Tub!**

**Agent: Nice haha!**

**Me: Thanks… Well anyways, thanks for the idea Thefirstson! I was kind of thinking of that! Well review! Please guys. I even asked for it using the jingle.**

**The Burning Sanctum**

** VI**

** The Meeting**

Hermes kept muttering, "Stupid Percy! I was just trying to help. When you were a demigod I helped you. You piece of shit!"

I walked up to him and asked, "Hermes? Are you okay? I'm sorry alright. I just wanted to make love to Athena."

"Yeah WELL I DON'T CARE ASSHOLE!"

"Damn Hermes take a chill pill." I replied. 'Wait.' I thought.

"Crap head! You know what I'll-"

He was interrupted by me because I threw a "chill pill" into his mouth.

Hermes started to freeze up. I mean literally freeze up. Ice formed around him.

I felt bad and teleported him to the throne room.

"Finally," Athena exclaimed.

"Well, now that we're alone, what you wanna do?" I asked.

"Oh come here!" She grabbed me and we started kissing.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

We walked into the throne room and saw everyone waiting. I grew to my full height and sat in my throne.

My dad kept smiling at me.

Zeus looked sad but said, "Let's get this meeting into order."

Everyone quieted down.

"Well, as you all know, Percy, the piece of shit, is now the strongest being in existence. Even stronger than Chaos."

_Boom!_

Zeus blew up and then reformed. "Quite you damned piece of shit!

I was pissed off too. I stood up, walked over to Zeus, and started punching him in the face. After doing that for 5 minutes, I sat down.

Zeus said, "I no longer am king of the gods. Perceus, it's time to switch."

Then we switched spots. This felt weird. So I changed the order. Poseidon was to my right, Athena to my left and Grover to the right of my dad.

I dismissed the meeting but Athena, and Artemis stayed put. I looked at Artemis and caught her staring at me. I closed my eyes and saw a bluish-purple. 'Oh my gods.' I thought, 'Artemis is actually _**horny**_.'

That's when I grabbed Athena and teleported us to my palace.

**Me: Hawww… Hoped you enjoyed. Please review. I used the **_**Jingle**_**.**


	7. A Dream Of My Evil Friends?

**Me: Haha Fine! Like a good neighbor statefarm is there! With Percamis101! And readers that review!**

**Percamis101: Haha hello!**

**Me: Hi! Would you like to be in the sequel?**

**A/N: REVIEW PLEASE! No seriously. Review or I'll stop updating. And how is this p***? And since when was kissing bad?**

**The Burning Sanctum**

** VII**

** A Dream… Of My Evil Friends**

"Percy? What's with the rushing?" Athena asked.

"Sorry. I'm just freaked out and confused." I replied.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Uhh well how many times has Artemis looked at a man with lust in her eyes?"

"Once I think."

"Wait. So she only looked at Orion like that?"

"Yeah. Wait! WHY?"

"Uh yeah I can read peoples emotions now no matter how good they are at hiding them."

"So why are you asking."

"I noticed that she was looking at me. And she was really horny." I was waiting for Athena to explode. But, the reaction confused me.

"Haha I'm not surprised." She said.

"Wait what?" I asked.

"Well it's kind of hard to be around you and not get turned on. Even Aphrodite gets turned on by you."

"Alright. Good night Athena. I love you."

"I love you too."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

My dream was strange that night.

_I was walking out of the throne room when I thought everyone was gone. Then I heard two people talking. I turned around and opened a door slightly and saw Annabeth and Apollo talking._

"_But Apollo! You have too help me!" Annabeth yelled._

"_No! I don't want to! Why do you hate Percy! He's cool and fun to hang around! I won't help you throw your own MOM into Tartarus! Percy LOVES HER!" Apollo yelled back._

_I was PBB. NO I was Pissed beyond pissed beyond belief. (_**A/N: Lol hope that made sense.)**_ I can't believe Annabeth was planning on throwing her own MOM into Tartarus._

"_Apollo! Do it or I'll kill your sacred cattle!" Annabeth threw back._

"_FINE! But what's in it for me?" yelled._

_Flirtatiously Annabeth said, "I'll have a little fun with you. You know. Maybe shake Olympus."_

"_Fine. But I'm using protection."_

"_Wait what? Why?"_

"_I don't want to be a father of YOUR child. You mam, are a slut."_

"_Oh and like your not a man-whore!"_

"_Shut up!"_

"AHHHHHH!" I was woken up by a scream.


	8. A Little Salty Annabeth

**Me: Hey! I'm back! Did you miss me?**

**Zeus: No! I hate you!**

**Me: Watch it or I'll have Percy throw you into Tartarus!**

**Zeus: … Sorry…**

**A/N: I am so sorry guys. Everybody that kept on waiting, I hope this will make up for it. Well, as always, review, and enjoy. Oh yeah, I need at least 15 reviews until I update again.**

**The Burning Sanctum**

** VIII**

** A Little Salty Annabeth**

When I woke up, I looked around the room. Artemis had her bow out and was running around my room. I was curious and turned to find that Athena was missing. Artemis turned and looked at me. She blushed a little. 'Wait, why?' I thought. Then I realized that I wasn't wearing my shirt.

Artemis said, "Uhmmm…. Uhhhh… PERSEUS PUT ON A SHIRT!"

"Hahaha why? Can't speak with me shirtless?" I replied. I smirked at her reaction. It was pretty cute. As in little kid cute. Because she was in her 12 year old form.

"I… Uh… ummm… NO! But anyway, do you know where Athena is?" She asked.

"Actually, no. I do have an idea though. Annabeth kidnapped her. I think Apollo is helping." Artemis turned angry at that. "But he doesn't want to help her. She threatened to kill his sacred cattle!" She eased up at that statement.

"Can you please get dressed? Then we can go look for your girlfriend." Artemis said.

"Okay. Uh, Artemis?"

"Yes Percy?"

"Do you hate me?"

"Why?"

"Because you swore to hate men for all eternity."

"You're an exception Percy. You're the only man that proved his worthiness of existence." She replied. I smiled at that and hugged her. "Thanks for helping me Artemis." She nodded.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

I called a council meeting at 5 in the morning. Ares, Aphrodite, Apollo, and Annabeth weren't here. Hephaestus was mad but not what I expected. It wasn't about the meeting. 'I wonder why he's mad.' I thought. Just then, a loud moan filled the throne room. I snapped my fingers and Aphrodite and Ares appeared in the throne room. The Olympians started cracking up.

At the same time, Hermes and I said, "YEAH! SOMEONES GETTING IT ON!" Hermes actually smiled at me. Hephaestus on the other hand glared at me. Zeus looked amused. Finally my father said, "Percy, where's Athena?" At that, I started to tear up. Artemis sighed.

"Well have you tried locating her?" Zeus asked.

"Yes, her connection is being blocked." I replied.

"Lord Perseus, I'm sorry for how I treated you. I didn't mean to but if you save my daughter, I will give you my blessing." Zeus said. Well, I would have done it anyway but who cares. I'll take that too. Just then, every Olympian in the room, minus my father, gave me their blessing. Surprisingly, even Ares did. I felt stronger.

"So, who knew that the king of the gods would also have the powers of each of us." Hera stated. I snapped again and Hades appeared.

"Nephew you called?" He said.

"Yes you're becoming an Olympian." I said. We chanted in ancient Greek saying, "Lord Hades, let the power of Olympus flow through your body. Let your kingdom and throne become one with Olympus." After that, a light flashed and a throne appeared.

"Uncle, please go to your throne." I said.

"Nephew. Thanks. Here, receive my blessing." Again, I felt more powerful.

"First things first…" I started.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

**A/N: The story was originally supposed to be all in Percy's PoV but I'll change it up. Oh yeah, try to guess who it is. It's pretty obvious.**

**?'s PoV**

"Hurry up! Just grab her and run!" I yelled. Damn god of the sun. Good for nothing.

"Shut up you little bitch! You didn't do shit!" He yelled back. Little asshole don't call me that….

"Don't call me that! I'm gonna hit you if you do again!" I scolded. Just then about 15 monsters appeared. I pulled out my dagger and charged the nearest one. 'Damn it,' I thought, 'It's the Minotaur.' It growled and charged at me. Luckily, they aren't good at turning because if they could, I would probably have gotten skewered but it's horns. I waited for it to charge again and jumped at the last second. I kicked off it's forehead and onto the wall of the building. I kicked again and flew up a few more feet. When I was falling, I landed on a tree branch and jumped off. I landed on the Minotaur's back. With my dagger, I stabbed downwards but the knife flew out of my hands. 'What the Hades?' I thought and looked at that irritating little bastard. He shot an arrow at me.

"What the fuck?" I yelled.

"Oops. Sorry, I missed." He said sarcastically. I growled and tried pulling off one of the horns. It wouldn't break. 'Wait. I'm a goddess.' I then pictured my dagger fly around slicing the heads off 5 draconae and 2 Cyclopes and my dagger did as I commanded. It then kept flying until it embedded itself in my mo- I mean that bitch Athena. She screamed in pain. I just pulled out my dagger and threw it at the Minotaur. It exploded into golden dust. One hellhound. I got bored and revealed my godly form. I picked up my dagger and started to stab Athena repeatedly. After 5 minutes, I was done and was covered in ichor. The Lord of the Sun looked at Athena and glared at me. He then proceeded to heal her. I kicked him in the balls and said, "Yeah. Try healing that!"

Athena laid there unconscious in a puddle of blood…

**Me: Well, that was bloody. Damn Annabeth you have some problems.**

**Annabeth: Shut up! She stole my boyfriend!**

**Percy: No! I always loved Athena! ALWAYS!**

**Me: Ummm… Okay… Well I hope you guys enjoyed it and that this made up for the long wait. Please review!**


	9. Healing the Love of Wisdom, Part 1

**Me: Hey… Sorry… This chapter was supposed to be for the 9/11 memorial but I couldn't update.**

**Percy: *Uncaps Riptide and stabs himself***

**Me: Percy, what the Tartarus are you doing?**

**Percy: I miss Athena.**

**Me: … *Sigh* I know this chapter will help.**

**A/N: Okay screw the reviews. I'll update whenever I can. Also, can I have just 5 reviews? That way, at least I know people are reading. So this is a 9/11 tribute chapter. Sorry I'm kinda late though. Never really got the chance to update. Anyway, here's the next chapter, "Healing the Love of Wisdom, Part 1". Oh yeah. For the next two chapters, listen to River Flows in You by Yiruma while reading. Don't ask why. There will also be a sneak peak at my next story. The prequel to this one.**

**Healing the Love of Wisdom, Part 1**

** Chapter IX**

** The Burning Sanctum**

**A/N: Play Clubbed to Death now. Then you can read. Also, please wait until the song ends before going on to part 2.**

**Percy's PoV:**

"First things first, I decided to take Artemis with me to find Athena." I said.

"Why Artemis?" Hades asked.

"Well, because Athena is my bestfriend." Artemis answered.

"Ouch. I thought I was…" Aphrodite stated.

"*Scoff* Dream on Love Slut." Artemis said.

"Okay hush. Now we need one more person. Some one who can manipulate any type of magic." I said.

"How about Hecate?" Zeus asked.

"Hmmm… Maybe. Hecate." I said.

Just then, Hecate appeared with celestial bronze cuffs.

"Why am I here?" She asked.

"I am freeing you so that you may side with the gods of Olympus." I said.

"Why should I?"

"Because Athena is gone. We need your help."

"I think I shouldn't."

"Well, what do you want so that you will side with the gods again."

"A proper throne and a statue here on Olympus."

"That can and will be done." I snapped once more and two servants started to build a new gold throne in the minor gods' throne room. Oh yeah, I had them create a throne room for the minor gods.

"Wait, I want to be leader of the minor gods."

"Non-sense. I'll just make you a minor Olympian. After the quest, choose 5 others, and you will become the Demi-Olympians."

"Hmmm… I like that. Okay I'll help. I hated the Titans anyway. They promised us power. But I overheard Kronos say that we will be thrown into Tartarus after the war. If they won. Luckily they didn't."

"Okay, then we head off. Council dismissed!" I said.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

I was in my palace packing up everything I needed. More like thinking of everything I need considering I can make things appear. Just then Artemis walked into my room. She seemed to be looking for something. I closed my eyes and read her emotions. 'Oh great. Bluish-purple. She's horny. Again.' I never really got to react to what happened next because it happened all too fast. I felt something knock me onto the bed and lips crash onto mine. When I opened my eyes, the lights were off and Artemis was on top of me kissing me. When I realized this, I pulled away quickly.

"Artemis? What the fuck was that?" I yelled/asked.

"What? I wanted to kiss you." She said innocently looking down.

"Okay… Well I'd be okay with it if I didn't love Athena." I replied.

"Sorry." She said.

"That's alright. Come on. We have to go check on Hecate."

"Okay."

Just then, Hecate appeared. She was carrying a ball. No. Not a ball, but a crystal skull.

"Hecate, what is that?" I asked.

"Oh this? This is a porting stone. It takes you whenever you're supposed to be to find very important information." She replied.

"Will it help me find Athena?"

"Maybe."

"Okay."

"Everybody gather around the skull." She placed the skull down and we did as we were told. She began chanting in another language. Latin. She said, "Nobis loco sapientiae et ultrices." Since I'm a god now, I have a Roman form so I understand Latin. That means, "Take us to the place of wisdom and important information." The skull began to glow. At first it was a faint golden light. Then blue. Then green. Next red, white, and now it was plasma. The light sucked us all into the skull. When the light faded, we were in a cave. I recognized this place as the Caverns of Time like in the game World of Warcraft. There was a portal spinning. Hecate motioned for us to follow her in there. We walked in and was transported back or forward in time.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

We fell out of the sky and landed in Manhatan Park.

"Ouch. What the fuck?"Artemis said.

"Hmm I guess we're in Manhatan Park." Hecate said.

"Yeah but what day is it?"I said.

"I don't know. Let's go look for something.

We started walking to find anything that would tell us what day it was. After walking a few blocks we found a little block calender thing. It said... 'Oh no. No no no no no no NOOOOOO!' Was all I could think.


	10. Healing the Love of Wisdom, Part 2

**Percy: You lied! It didn't help at all!**

**Me: Dude… trust me or I'll make it so it never helps.**

**Percy: Okay.**

**A/N: Welcome back to part 2. Hopefully you listened to Clubbed to Death. Okay now you can start playing River Flows in You and continue playing it through out the chapter.**

**Healing the Love of Wisdom, Part 2**

** Chapter X**

** The Burning Sanctum**

**Percy's PoV**

OH MY FUCKING GODS! IT'S FUCKING SEPTEMBER 11, 2001! ARGH! I hope we can prevent the Twin Towers' attacks.

Just as if she read my mind, Hecate said, "Sorry Percy. As I watched this I felt bad too. I even tried to prevent it. I just couldn't. All I could do was hold up the two buildings. After some time, my power drained and I couldn't hold it anymore."

I looked at her and could see the tears in her eyes. I don't know what happened but it was like my body moved on it's own. I hugged her.

I said, "It's alright. I don't think anyone could prevent it."

She nodded and hugged me tighter. Artemis started yelling and pointed toward the towers. Everyone looked and saw the first plane hit the building. People started panicking. Everyone started praying and calling 911. It was useless. No body could get any help right now. I looked closer at the building and saw Typhon walk out from behind the South Tower. He hit the tower. Of course. The Mist covered it up. I got angry and flew up to Typhon. Down by the city, people thought I was a jet. I was using the moisture in the air to propel me upwards. When I reached Typhon, I realized he was holding the South Tower. He was trying to push down on it. To distract him, I made a bow and a quiver of arrows materialize. I started to hit him square in the face with arrows. Then I propelled myself toward him and punched him in the face with strength from Ares' powers. Then I grew vines from the ground to hold the building in place. Next, with the speed of Hermes and strength of Ares, I started to beat the living hell out of Typhon. With Dionysus' powers, I made a bottle of vodka appear. And no I wasn't going to drink it. Then using Hephaestus' power over fire, I lit the bottle and threw it at Typhon. With Aphrodite's power, I don't know why but, I made him fall in love with his hands. Then using Hera's powers I made him forget about what he was doing so that I could drive him mad using Dionysus' powers again. After that, I took away his madness and started to buffet him with rain. This battle seemed to have gone on for almost 30 minutes. I was about to get hit by a fist so I shadow traveled him away. That was my big mistake. When he reappeared, his fist hit the side of the other building. That's when I realized that the Mist was only hiding Typhon. Airplanes really did hit the towers. 'Fuck!' Was all I could really think at the time. Combining the power of most of the Olympians, I threw an energy ball at Typhon. Luckily, it was enough to send Typhon somewhere. Hopefully Tartarus. But I already knew he would be sent to his prison. I flew back down and saw people running around screaming.

Then I saw someone run past me. He looked so familiar.

**?'s PoV** **(Not Annabeth)**

The buildings just got hit by an airplane that some big ugly thing threw at them. People were screaming. All I could think at that time was, 'Holy shit.' I was snapped back to reality when I heard a girl call my name. My girlfriend was yelling for me to run. Damn it! I need to get out of the building. Why the heck am I at the very fucking top? I grabbed my girlfriend and did the dumbest thing I ever could do. I ran at the broken window and jumped. Yes. I jumped out the window of a fucking building at the top floor. I didn't close my eyes though. I wasn't scared. After a few moments of falling and listening to my girlfriend screaming, I hit the ground. HARD! It wasn't sore at all. I rolled it off and thought I was dead.

I opened my eyes and stood up. I looked down and expected to see my body because I thought I was a spirit. I was wrong. I ran at a wall and jumped expecting to fly right through it. Again, I was wrong and just kicked off the wall. I was still alive. I started running and saw three people just standing there. I decided to just run past them. I was going into the building to save as many people as I could. I saved about 50 people in 15 minutes. When I ran out my girlfriend saw me and yelled at me for jumping out the building. Then she kissed me for saving her.

"**(CENSORED)** please don't go back. I don't want to lose you!" She said.

"It's alright. I'll come back alright. Just leave get to safety and go on with your life okay. If you ever find me again, wake me up when this ends alright. I love you." I said.

She nodded and said, "I love you too." I kissed her long and hard for what could have been the last kiss we'd ever share. She turned and started to run with the others to who knows where. I ran into the next building, the South Tower to save more but everything came crashing down. Literally. The South Tower collapsed. With me in it. I didn't know why but I ran to the middle and something flew out of my hands. It was like electricity. No. It was stronger. It was lightning. The lightning twirled around the building until it reached the top and came back down the building. Hitting everything hard. It was covering the building. Trying to suspend it's fall. I watched in terror as everything fell.

**Percy's PoV**

I watched as the kid started to run into the building saving people. I was glad that he was helping and made a mental note to make sure to become his friend. Well, at least I hope he will. He ran out the building and started talking to someone. I guess it was his girlfriend because he kissed her. She started running toward us and I got Artemis' attention. I pointed toward the girl and Artemis nodded in understanding. She ran toward her and took her hand. Artemis teleported her away. I told Hecate to help me save more humans. When we were done, surprisingly we saved 70 people in 3 seconds, we met up again. I turned toward the South Tower and we watch the kid run back into the building. Just then, the vines I grew for support gave in and tore. We watched in horror as the building collapsed. I felt so sad. I felt bad that I just lost the chance of making a possible friend. The building fell on top of him and I was sure he was dead. Then dust and debris started flying toward us but we were sucked back into a portal again.

When we appeared back in the Caverns of Time, I realized everyone had tears in their eyes. We were silent for a few moments until Hecate spoke up.

"Well," She began, "Percy the portal said that the one kid we just saw die will be an important person. Was supposed to be an important person actually." I nodded.

Another portal up again spitting out another crystal skull. Hecate picked it up and read one thing, "Perseus Jackson, King of the Gods." Then she handed it to me.

"Percy, if you ever need to see that memory again, just ask it and it will take you to it." I nodded again.

We walked into the new portal and it showed us one thing before throwing us out. We weren't in a physical dimension. It was just a vision. Like an Iris Message. What we saw made me angery, sad, and dead inside. The vision showed us Annabeth stabbing Athena. Apollo was trying to heal her but Annabeth kicked him in the balls and muttered something.

"I'm gonna kill her!" Artemis and I yelled at the same time. We got thrown out of the portal and out of the Caverns of Time. We were back in my palace. It was morning time already but there was something wrong. The sun wasn't there.

We were tired but I still had to call a council meeting. Hecate was invited also.

"Did you guys find out anything?" Zeus and Poseidon asked and the same time.

"Yes. But you wouldn't like it." I said.

"The first thing that happened was…" I began.

**Me: Well, I hope you guys liked it. I think that Healing the Love of Wisdom was the most emotional chapters for the story. At least I hope it was. Tell me what you guys thought about it and please review.**

**A/N: The little scene with the unknown's PoV was a little secret and hint about the prequel. So I hope you guys paid attention to it.**

**Percy, Hecate, and Artemis: *Sob Sob* (CENSORED), why did you make the kid die?**

**Me (sadly says): Sorry, but I can't tell you… *Disappears is a flash of lightning.***


End file.
